


Jeux de mains

by Nelja



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Humor, Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des choses bien pratiques qu'on peut faire dans un lit quand on a des pouvoirs de contrôle des flux d'énergie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeux de mains

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version des personnages appartient à Minekura Kazuya.

Gojyo pense qu'il est bourré.

Vu la capacité de déni qu'il a d'habitude sur son infinie capacité à tenir l'alcool, cela montre qu'il est soit pas bien dans sa tête soit très, très, très bourré.

Les murs de la pièce sont flous, même le plafond est encore plus flou que son état naturel de grande tache pas très propre. Dans l'esprit de Gojyo, la seule chose nette, irréfutable, à annihiler tout le reste, est la bouche de Hakkai collée à son sexe, qui le lèche, le suce, lui arrache des cris de jeune fille.

Oh putain.

Soit Hakkai tient encore mieux l'alcool que lui, soit il y a un truc dans son métabolisme qui le transforme en Dieu du sexe sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à Gojyo pour que le plaisir monte, monte et explose en lumière blanche alors qu'il se cambre et jouit par saccades, dans la bouche de Hakkai.

(Ce qui, quand on y pense, n'est pas une de ses meilleures performances.)

Heureusement, Hakkai ne semble pas offensé quand il vient s'allonger contre le corps de Gojyo, son visage suffisamment proche pour qu'on puisse voir un sourire sur ses lèvres et jusque dans l'éclat de ses yeux vert sombre. Pas un sourire moqueur, non, plutôt une marque de contentement, avec peut-être juste un peu de fierté malicieuse, et sacrément sexy.

Le genre de sourire qui donnerait envie à Gojyo de lui sauter dessus directement, du moins s'il était en état de bander correctement. Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait croire que c'était une bonne idée de baiser en étant bourré à ce point, déjà ? Ah, oui, il était bourré.

"Prêt pour encore un peu d'action ?" lui murmure Hakkai à l'oreille, et Gojyo est en train d'osciller entre l'envie de s'énerver et celle de présenter de vagues excuses, quand Hakkai pose une main sur son sexe flasque.

Sans fierté mal placée, Gojyo pense être plus qu'habitué à ce qu'on le touche là.

Mais ça ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'il a jamais connu.

C'est comme si chaque contact, même le plus léger, envoyait à son sexe une vague de désir, d'énergie, de sensations. Il avait l'impression d'être épuisé, et pourtant, en quelques secondes seulement, son érection est dure comme le roc, plus apte au service que jamais. C'est bien pire que ça, il a besoin de faire quelque chose, sinon il va exploser.

Heureusement, Hakkai n'a probablement pas l'intention de lui refuser vilement ça, quand il le caresse encore du bout des doigts, comme s'il peaufinait une sculpture, avec chaque contact qui est une traînée de feu dans son ventre.

"Comment tu fais _ça_ ?" demande Gojyo interloqué.

"Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès..." Hakkai a le bon goût de rire d'un air gêné après avoir proféré cette absurdité. "Bon, peut-être bien que si. Mais je ne l'avais jamais fait, et je ne pouvais pas savoir si le flux de Qi..."

Mais déjà, Gojyo interrompt Hakkai avec ses mains, ses lèvres, tout son corps ; avec son sexe dans cet état incroyable, cette certitude qu'il pourrait durer pendant des heures en restant plus sensible que jamais.

Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain.

Hakkai ne semble pas s'en plaindre, et tant que Gojyo peut ressentir cela, il n'a certainement pas besoin d'en parler, d'écouter ou de réfléchir. Le plaisir recommence à monter, encore et toujours, et il ne pensait pas qu'aucune sensation pouvait être aussi puissante, dépasser toutes les limites connues de son corps et de son esprit. Il a l'impression que son corps n'est pas assez pour contenir cette vague de flammes ; Le monde entier ne suffirait pas.

Même si plus tard, il retrouvait l'envie et la capacité de bavarder, il pense qu'il pourra oublier les explications techniques sur la façon dont Hakkai réussit un tour aussi incroyable.

Un "Quand est-ce qu'on remet ça ?" sera certainement une question bien plus intéressante.


End file.
